Union of Communist Republics
* mrmarx Commissar of Defense * Blaist Blaland Commissar of Internal Affairs * TheRedSoviet Commissar of Foreign Affairs * chrismathews |internationalrelations = ;Military Pact- Level not disclosed * Old Guard(link) ; * Libertarian Socialist Federation ; * Protectorate of Sovereign Socialist Ententes(link) |forumurl = http://cnucr.canadaboard.net/forum |joinurl = http://cnucr.canadaboard.net/f1-membership-applications |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/CN-UCR |ircchannel = #CN-UCR |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = May 9, 2017 |totalnations = 16 |totalstrength = 624,623 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 39,039 |totalnukes = 131 |aidslots = 42/87 |score = 3.17 }} The Union of Communist Republics (UCR) is a Red Team alliance built upon the principles of communism in its various forms and the peaceful spread of communism and socialism throughout all of Cybernations. The Union of Communist Republics also advocates freedom from oppression of those alliances and nations whom only seek to exploit their members and enact repression. Along with these core principles, the UCR also selflessly dedicates its economic and military resources to the defense of unaligned nations from tech raiders, and other imperialist entities. History Early Years 2008-2011 Not much is known of its early history other than that the alliance has suffered from internal matters throughout the latter half of 2009. In regards to allies, the UCR was known to have strong ties with the Soviet Union and was a signatory of the original Warsaw Pact. The ICB-UCR War garnered much interest in the UCR and her politics given the unfair circumstances surrounding the event. During the war, the UCR received strong support from the Soviet Union. After the war ended, the alliance founder Nikita Gregarin returned and staged a coup d'état to over throw the leadership at the time. These events almost threw the alliance into a total civil war. After the posting of a strongly-worded statement by Comrade Tillistan, supported by the general membership, declaring that any civil military action would be met with a unified military response from the general membership, it was concluded that no civil war would transpire. After realizing that no solution would result from rallying allies to war, both sides of the coup held a "democratic style" election to choose who would resume the role of premier. During these elections, it was announced that Nikita Gregarin was elected by majority to resume the role of Premier of the Union of Communist Republics. However, towards the end of January 2010, a failed coup took place to attempt to overthrow Nikita Gregarin from office. Despite the coup's failure, an alliance vote of no confidence was held and the Premier and Party Chairman were voted out of power. Nikita Gregarin, the Premier of the UCR, left the alliance following this, while the Party Chairman, Slonq, remained. Elections were held and RA2Leader became the new Premier. The alliance then become more organized and powerful thanks to new economical and military programs, as well as new forums. It was also around this time that the UCR was invited into the Red Dawn colour bloc, which it happily accepted involvement in and remains one of few remaining members to this day. 2012 In February of 2012, elections were held in the UCR and Zeroremorse former Commissar of Foreign Affairs was named Premier of the UCR after RA2Leader stepped down of his own free will. With that the alliance moved on to sign an MDoAP with INT upgrading them from a protectorate to an equal partner and helped found the Arizona ODP bloc alongside the Terran Empire, Christian Coalition of Countries, Shadow Accord, and Nations Empowered Against Totalitarianism. Shortly afterwards improving relations caused an individual ODP to be signed with TTE in addition. The UCR suffered massive inactivity following the stepping down of Zeroremorse and the subsequent Premier, Gatorback05. ComradeV was appointed in a majority vote by the Commissars. The alliance has since flourished yet again in early 2013 with regular recruitment resuming thanks to a full active government including deputies. The UCR elected to leave Arizona in December 2012 due to internal strife and a general lack of purpose within the bloc. 2013 The purpose for all the radical foreign affairs changes was revealed in late January of 2013, when Die Linke was finally announced. The lack of SWF's signature was disappointing, but they subsequently joined in a new burst of activity of their own in March of 2013. The UCR has had limited involvement in the Equilibrium War, thanks largely due to a lack of available slots and a lack of very aggressive players. It has cultivated a mostly peaceful reputation over the years, having never participated in a major war (aside from Karma, in which it had similarly limited involvement), and thus most members elected not to get very involved, even though the alliance was de facto at war. On November 6th Die Linke and by extension the UCR declared war on Kaskus in defense of Shangri-La. The war was very hard on the UCR's Middle tier and the war dragged on for four months before hostilities ceased on January 17th 2014. 2014 Following the end of the Shangri-la War the General Assembly began a push towards complete democracy. ComradeV (then Premier) began to grow tired of Premiership and put forth election to appoint a new Premier however the situation began to grow out of hand when candidates began verbally abusing each other attempting to sabotage their opponents. The elections grew such out-of-hand ComradeV Declared Martial Law On January 23rd. It wasn't until the 30th of January that Martial Law was lifted. On February 21 ComradeV stepped down while giving his final Decree. The Alliance moved quickly to find an successor with only one member being nominated, Killinginnocent. On the 28th of Febuary KI was elected Premier however the push for democracy was not without consequence. From late January to March saw a mass exodus of senior members from the alliance (most notable were ex-CoIA Mosin Nagant, ex-CoF Sphaleron, ex-MoFA Comrade Ronjoy) most of which left shortly after Martial Law was lifted. This would hurt the Alliance however Affairs inside the UCR did quiet down. In early March a mass spy attack from an unknown source Identified a few days later on the 5th as FAN, however only after a massive FAN blitz. Still rebuilding from the fight with Kaskus and with many of its stronger/ veteran nations now moved on the UCR found itself on a very one-sided conflict. The Reasoning given for war was simply UCR's Ideology. After the blitz surrender Terms were given the UCR however immediately refused. Die Linke ally in SWF promptly launched counter attacks against FAN, merely 3 hours later to the initial declaration by FAN. As more helped arrived from Old Guard, North Star Federation, Libertarian Socialist Federation (Die Linke Ally) and later MCXA this did not become a concern. With the tables turned, Outnumbered FAN and their allies came to the table for peace which was announced on March 14. Nov 20th 2014 UCR voted to depart from Die Linke due to conflict of interest with other allies. A great amount of controversy surrounded this decision as many accused UCR of being "pixel-huggers" by abandoning its allies in Die Linke and Supernova X (a merger with UCR allies in MCXA and NSF as constituents) in light of a losing war ( Doom War ). UCR officials denied the allegations and cited differences in FA as the sole reason behind leaving the Leftist Bloc. UCR remained uninvolved in the Doom War. 2015 In early 2015, UCR took on the Union of Global Socialist Republics as a protectorate (however the UGSR later disbanded and merged with the UCR). In March of 2015 Killinginnocent stepped down as Premier and AkkenNovikov was elected as the New Premier. Later that month, UCR and Atlas upgraded their treaty to an MDoAP. Activity remained high for much of the first part of the year. Later in the year, however,a new period of inactivity began, as the previous year’s DL-split left UCR generally isolated. This also led to an exodus of members, including many former government officials, leaving or going inactive. 2016 Due to the decrease in activity and membership, on February 18, the constitution was amended to reduce the number of Commissariats to 3 - Defence, IA, and FA (Finance merged into IA, Census merged into Defence). Elections were then held to fill the government positions left open by the membership decline. On April 4, AkkenNovikov resigned the Premiership, and announced he would also be leaving the game. On April 20, longtime member cheezy was elected as Premier. Cheezy began his term planning to pick UCR up on its feet, and reverse the damage of inactivity. Activity rose slightly with the implementation of monthly roll calls by Defence Commissar mrmarx, however membership still steadily declined. It is around this time that spy attacks from an unknown source were reported among some members. It was believed that the attacks came from the rogue alliance The Final Countdown, which at the time was engaged in wars and spy attacks on several alliances, including LSF. Cheezy and mrmarx gave authorization for limited attacks against TFC, under UCR’s pre-DL ODP with LSF. TFC eventually was defeated. Due to the limited scope of involvement, UCR did not take heavy losses, and was quickly able to rebuild. In August, cheezy announced he couldn't maintain a level of activity necessary to lead, and that he would be resigning. On October 20, mrmarx was elected as Premier. Upon his election, mrmarx quickly worked to increase efficiency by appointing new Commissars to fill the empty positions left by inactivity. Activity increased, and regular foreign communication resumed. On November 17, UCR and the Protectorate of Sovereign Socialist Ententes (POSSE) signed an ODoAP. Later, after brief negotiations, UCR and LSF upgraded their treaty to MDP. The upgrade was officially announced on December 17. 2017 The first five months of this year saw a few resignations and new candidates rising to power and prominence. On 5th of March, Pomegranate resigned as Commissar of Internal Affairs and PravitelstvoRF was elected. However, he soon went inactive, and his Lieutenant, TheRedSoviet, was appointed as his successor. In April, chrismathews stepped down as Commissar of Foreign Affairs and his Lieutenant AkkenNovikov was elected to the post.It was also during that time that inactivity started to rise again. During the month of May, a member was attacked by a raider. UCR's defense forces counterattacked, forcing the raider to delete. Shortly after this, UCR ally, POSSE, had a brief conflict with WAPA after Defense Minister Alonso Quixano raided, then arranged aggressive attacks against multiple WAPA nations. Peace was quickly arranged, and Alonso was expelled. UCR offered large financial relief to POSSE nations that received heavy damage. When POSSE reorganized as Aevrum, the UCR government agreed to keep their treaty active. In early June, Akken Novikov went inactive, and former Commissar chrismatthews was re-elected. The General Assembly passed the Anti-Rogue Act to allow the alliance to better combat rogue nations. 2018 Events for this year are yet to come, if the time would allow it to happen. Constitution of the Union of Communist Republics Chapter I Article I: Purposes and Principles Section I The Purpose of the UCR is: 1. To maintain peace and security of all of its member states, and to that end: to take effective cooperative measures for the prevention and removal of threats to the peace, and for the containment of acts of aggression or other breaches of the peace, and to bring about by peaceful means; 2. To develop friendly relations among nations based on Ideals of Socialism, and to take appropriate measures to strengthen them. 3. To achieve co-operation of Socialist nations in solving international problems of an economic, social, cultural, or humanitarian character, and in promoting and encouraging respect for social rights and for basic freedoms for all without difference as to race, sex, language, religion or orientation. 4. To be a center for the dealings of Socialist nations in the acquirement of these common goals. SECTION II The Organization and its Members, in pursuit of the Purposes stated in Article 1, shall act in accordance with the following Principles. 1. The Organization is based on the principle of the equality of all its Members. 2. All Members, in order to ensure to all of them the rights and benefits resulting from membership, shall fulfill in good faith the obligations assumed by them in accordance with the present Constitution. 3. All Members shall settle their disputes by peaceful means in such a manner that peace and security, and justice are not endangered. 4. All Members shall refrain in their international relations from the threat or use of force against the political independence of any Nation, without an approval from the Defense Department or Premier. 5. All Members shall give the UCR assistance in any action it takes in accordance with the present Constitution, and shall refrain from giving support to any state against which the UCR is taking policing action against. Chapter II: Membership Article I: Applications Section I 1. Membership in the UCR. is open to all other Socialist states which accept the obligations contained in the present Constitution and, in the judgment of the Organization, are able and willing to carry out these obligations. 2. The admission of any such state to membership in the UCR. will be affected by a decision of the General Assembly and by the Government. 3. All Members of the UCR shall agree obey the Constitution of the UCR. 4. All members shall have an active Profile on the UCR off site Forums. 5. All members shall have their Alliance affiliation set to "Union of Communist Republics" 6. Properly fill out their Application 7. Answer the Graduation test correctly with 100% correct. 8. Applying members cannot be a listed member of another alliance (enemy of the state to a foreign power) 9. Listed or formerly listed as an "Enemy of the State" of the UCR. 10. Cannot currently be engaged in an offensive war. 11. Applying member cannot be a multi or can not be a foreign spy. SECTION II A Member of the UCR. which has persistently violated the Principles contained in the present Constitution may be expelled from the Organization by the General Assembly or by the Government upon the recommendation of the Government or of the General Assembly. SECTION III All applications to the UCR will be handled by the Premier (or the Commissars) who may accept, reject, or refer any applications to the General Assembly. Article II: Komsomol After an applicant's application is approved, he or she will be at the rank of "Komsomol." The first 5 days of membership shall be spent studying and asking questions after which a general knowledge test shall be issued to be completed and returned not more than one week from the issued date. The test will be reviewed and membership status determined with those nations that receive a passing grade being made full members. 2. If Komsomol had not passed graduation test with 100% then membership will be halted for an additional two weeks, or expelled if Internal Affairs deems it necessary. 3. Graduating Tests can only be issued and graded by the Internal Affairs Commissar. Article III: Membership Rights 1. Member nations may govern their nations as they please, however they must come to the aid of a fellow member nation under attack when called with orders from the Government, uphold the core values of communism or socialism, and exist on the red sphere. 2. All member nations of the UCR have a right to a fair trial if they commit a crime against the alliance. 3. Member nations of the Union of Communist Republics are not to be discriminated against regardless of age, sex, physical or emotional disability, height, weight, sexual orientation or race. 4. Member nations of the UCR have the right to free and open discussion, protest, and petition as long as it conforms to forum rules and does not contain derogatory or otherwise offensive or violence orientated material. 5. Member nations have the right to resign after a notice of resignation is given 24 hours before actually departing from the alliance. In which case, the said nation must remove their Union of Communist Republics alliance tags within 24 hours, or equivalent to server update to protect the alliance and its members. Failure to do so may result in military repercussions. Article IV: Expulsion Any member may be expelled or otherwise punished, upon trial and conviction, for reasons including, but not limited to: 1. Declarations of war on an UCR member or ally 2. Unauthorized declarations of war on any nation 3. Membership in another alliance 4. Forwarding information to other alliances 5. Disobeying the lawful order of a superior, or the Court 6. Desertion in war 7. Actions unbecoming of an UCR member 8. Disobeying any other laws of the UCR. 9. Performing Harmful acts to the Union. Chapter III: Government Article I: Premier Section I The Premier is the Highest officer, leader, and representative of the Republic. SECTION II: Powers. Duties 1. The Premier has the power to create or disband departments as necessary, other than those outlined in the constitution. 2. He/she also has the power to approve non-military treaties. 3. The right to enact martial law and clear out all Commissars. 4. Also has the right to take down “unlawful” votes, and deny applying members. 5. Also has the right to declare someone an “enemy of the state.” 6. has the power to create Alliance holliday 7. has the power to hand out medals and ribbons. 8. has the power to get down and call a communist party. SECTION III: Term The Premier is elected for life, or until removed by a vote of no confidence or steps down. Article II: Commissars Section I The Duty of a Commissar is to ensure the smooth operation of the alliance by assisting the General Assembly and the Premier in Day to day activities. SECTION II Commissar of Defense This position has the task of controlling the military of the UCR and ensuring that the UCR is safe from attack and that all hostile nations are disposed of quickly and efficiently. 1. Powers/ Duties A. The Defense Commissar can give targets to member nations during times of war or in defense of an allied nation. B. The Commissar can advise Foreign Affairs and the Premier in matters of defense and offensive. C. The Commissar is responsible for keeping track of member nations that have gone AWOL, or that have attacked other nations. D. Is responsible for issuing orders to all nations and rallying them to the call of war. E. Has the Power to give warnings to members. F. Can hand out Medals and ribbons. SECTION III Commissar of Finance This position is in charge of promoting the growth of the UCR and handles the dispatching of aid throughout the alliance. The Commissar of Finance handles tech deals, aid programs, and aid requests. 1. Powers/ Duties A. The Finance Commissar is responsible to keep up to date and accurate lists for tech deals and trade circles. B. The Commissar is responsible to assign new members to their circles once they become a full member. C. The Commissar will work with all other Commissars to ensure the UCR economy keeps growing. D. The Commissar will work with Internal Affairs to keep the UCR academy and other threads like it up to date. E. Has the power to give warnings to members. F. Can give out medals and ribbons. SECTION IV Commissar of Foreign Affairs This position is in charge of negotiating and improving relations with other alliances as well as representing the UCR. 1. Powers/ Duties A. The Foreign Affairs Commissars must represent the UCR the in best light possible. B. The Commissar will keep a active list of Alliances in which we have an embassy with. C. The Commissar will keep Government Informed of all dealings with foreign governments. D. The Commissar will maintain relations with all Allies and others deemed important. E. Can hand out medals and ribbons. SECTION V Commissar of Internal Affairs This position is in charge of the everyday events of the alliance. The Commissar of Internal Affairs also oversees the other departments and their duties, the recruitment and admissions process, and the education of new members. 1 Powers/ Duites A. The Commissar of Internal Affairs must review all applying members and diplomats. B. The Commissar must mask them or deny them in a timely fashion C. The Commissar must also add newly accepted members Ingame. D. The Commissar is also Responsible to end all discussions that go against the “Civil Discussion Act” or go against alliance protocol. E. Can give out punishments such as warnings, temporary ban, and expulsion. F. Can ask for updates on the inners working of other departments. G. Can strip other government members of their duties if necessary. H. Can bring evidence against members and set up trials. I. To set up and operate a forum in which members can receive medals and ribbons for their deeds. SECTION VI NKVD The People's Commissariat for Internal Affairs (Народный комиссариат внутренних дел, Narodnyy Komissariat Vnutrennikh Del), abbreviated NKVD is a Sub branch of the UCR Internal Affairs department. They act as police and report suspicious behavior and act as judge in times of criminal investigations. There are Five members this is including the Lieutenant of Internal Affairs which organizes and leads them. 1. Powers/Duties A. The NKVD is responsible for watching suspicious behavior on the forums or ingame. B. THe NKVD acts as Judge in criminal trials, and warning appeals. SECTION VII Commissar of Census The Commissar of Census was created as center for all knowledge and information in the UCR. This Includes Finance, Internal Affairs, and Defense Data. Also it is the job of the Census department to do roll call and gather other useful information. 1 Powers/Duties A. The Commissar of Census’ job is to gather all relevant data in the alliance for safe keeping. B. has the power to call for a roll call. C. has the power to warn memebers for infractions. D. has the power to count. Article III: The General Assembly of the Union of Communist Republics Section I The General Assembly is the main government body of the UCR and is composed of all full member nations. It has the task of voting on legislation for the alliance, electing government, and removing government through a vote of no confidence. Unless otherwise stated any votes by the General Assembly shall take 72 hours and/or shall be determined by a simple majority rules. SECTION II Powers/ duties A. The General Assembly consists of all Full members and Commissars. B. Komsomol do not have the right to vote in GA votes. C. Can bring forth legislation to be discussed, reviewed, voted on, and adopted. D. has the right of no confidence. E. has the right to vote on military treaties. Article IV: Vote of No Confidence Section I “Vote of No Confidence” is the process by which a member of the government is removed from their position by a General Assembly vote. A motion for a Vote of No Confidence must be submitted with the names of at least five supporters and the reason for the vote. The governmental duties, privileges, and powers of a government member subject to a Vote of No Confidence shall be suspended until the conclusion of a vote of No Confidence. Chapter IV: Military and War Article I: General Military Code A. No member of the Union of Communist Republics shall engage in any aggressive attacks or spy missions that are not explicitly authorized by the Premier or the People's Commissar of Defense. B. Members are obligated to follow military orders issued by the Premier, the People's Commissar of Defense or military staff. C. During times of war leaving the UCR, surrendering or keeping ones nation in peace mode by individual members without authorization shall be considered desertion and will be punished as such D. Tech Raiding is not allowed under any circumstances. E. Any aid to foreign nations at war must be approved by the Premier or People's Commissar of Defense. F. Nuclear weapons shall not be used unless authorized by the Premier or the People's Commissar of Defense unless a nation has been attacked first by nuclear weapons. G. In accordance with the Tillistan Initiative, all nations over 2000 nation strength need to have a warchest. The amount of the warchest should be a minimum of 18 days of tax collection at 28% income tax rate. Nations under 2000 strength are strongly encouraged to have a warchest, but are not required to. In addition to having a warchest, nations will be required to report their warchest when asked by the Premier, People's Commissar of Defense or People's Commissar for Finance. Article II: Alliance Warfare A. The UCR will not commit unprovoked acts of aggression and shall only commit to war in response to acts of aggression, real or threatened, against the UCR, or her allies. B. In the event of such acts of violence the Premier, or in his absence the Peoples Commissars of Defense and Foreign Affairs, shall move for a declaration of war by presenting all necessary reasoning and recorded events to the General Assembly for review. Upon appropriate review, the General Assembly shall have 48 hours to vote and determine whether or not a declaration of war is appropriate, unless the action is previously authorized by a treaty C. The General Assembly will declare peace via a 48 hour vote after reviewing the peace terms. If White Peace is given the Premier has the power to accept it without a General Assembly vote. D. During times of open war the Premier, People's Commissar of Defense, or any other military staff members may designate target(s) free to attack for any period of time. Article III: Martial Law The Premier is given unrestricted control of the alliance; with the only exception being the constitution cannot be changed or thrown out, only suspended. Martial Law can be declared in situations where the ability to maintain order and security, and provide essential services is compromised. The Premier may declare martial law for no more than a week unless approved by the General Assembly. The Premier needs no approval to end Martial Law. Martial Law will be reviewed every two months (if it does extend beyond two months) by the General Assembly, who will then give vote to extend martial law, or discontinue it. Article IV: Trial and Punishment A. Any nation found breaking the constitution and/or engaging in inappropriate or disruptive conduct shall be tried by the Premier, and Commissars of the UCR. The Trial shall be presented as fairly as possible with the accused being allowed to explain their actions. During the next 72 hours anyone is allowed to present evidence related to the trial at hand and discussion shall take place concerning the case. At the end of discussion a vote takes place for 24 hours with a simple majority vote being required to determine whether the person on trial is guilty or not guilty along with the punishment that is appropriate for his actions. B. Member nations have the right of appeal should they be tried and convicted. In the case of appeal the trial shall go to the General Assembly following similar procedures as those outlined above. Member nations also have the right of appeal should new evidence come to light that can prove their innocence; evidence presented in the original trial will be reviewed in the appeal. Chapter V: Amendments and Disbandment Article I: Amendment Any member of the Union of Communist Republics may propose amendments to the Constitution. A majority vote of the member nations is required to ratify amendments to the Constitution. Article II: Disbandment To disband the Union of Communist Republics, a 2/3rd super majority vote of the member nations is required. Article III: Tillistan Initiative Tillistan Initiative, all nations over 2000 nation strength need to have a warchest. The amount of the warchest should be a minimum of 18 days of tax collection at 28% income tax rate. Nations under 2000 strength are strongly encouraged to have a warchest, but are not required to. In addition to having a warchest, nations will be required to report their warchest when asked by the Premier, People's Commissar of Defense or People's Commissar for Finance. Article IV: Civil Discussion Act The CDA gives the Government the right to properly police the UCR forums in the event of any major disagreement or when members have become unruly to each other. Members that Troll, flame, discriminate, or otherwise completely delittle other members can be punished, also if member attempt to Derail or attempt to openly deceive other members Can be punished. Punishments Include but not limited to: 1. First, Second offense: warning 2. Third Offense: 24 hour ban. 3. Fourth offense: 1 week forum ban 4. Fifth offense: 2 week forum ban. 5. Sixth offense: Complete ban on forum, in game AA, and if gov removed from post. 6. If a member can constructively post on the forums for a month the warnings will slowly be removed however lurking will not. 7. Any member of government can hand out warnings and warnings can be appealed through am unanimous Vote through Internal Affairs NKVD. In the event that there is not enough NKVD then through the Internal Affairs Commissar. Premiers of the UCR The Premier of the Union of Communist Republics is the head of the Alliance. The Premier manages the policy formulation of the Union and oversees all government work. The Premier shall lead the Union till he resigns or is asked to step down by the General Assembly. * 1st Premier (July 21 2008-July 21 2009): Nikita Gregarin (1) * 2nd Premier (July 21 2009 - Nov 4 2009): Slonq (2) * 3rd Premier (Nov 4 2009 - Feb 3 2010) : Nikita Gregarin (3) * 4th Premier (Feb 3 2010 - Dec 25 2011) : RA2Leader (4) * 5th Premier (Dec 26 2011 - May 25 2012): ZeroRemorse (5) * 6th Premier (May 25 2012 - Nov 7 2012) : Gatorback05 (6) * 7th Premier (Nov 7 2012 - Feb 27 2014) : ComradeV (7) * 8th Premier (Feb 27 2014 - March 6 2015) : KillingInnocent (8) * 9th Premier (March 6 2015 - April 12th 2016) :AkkenNovikov (9) * 10th Premier (April 13th 2016 - Oct 20, 2016) :Cheezy (10) * 11th Premier (Oct 20th 2016 - Present) :mrmarx (11) International Relations See also Category:Leftism